Fuun Mei No Feng Ji
General Name: Fuun Mei No Feng Ji Nicknames: Fuun, Mei Age: (Visually about 18) Race: Shinigami Gender: Female Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 5'4 Weight: 90 Hair: Straight black hime cut Eyes: Red Skin: Significantly pale Body type: Petite Fuun Mei has long, straight black hair in a hime cut that she keeps untied. Her skin is significantly pale, and she possesses red eyes. Fuun Mei has light pink lips. She has a petite figure and her attire usually consists of dominantly black seifuku, similar to Japanese school uniform, which some parts colored white and red. She can also be seen in kimonos dominantly black, with either temari, which are hand-woven thread balls, or floral designs. Both patterns alternate back and forth. Personality Fuun Mei is an enigmatic, cold and misunderstood woman with a passion for battle and an unnerving ideology about the world. She believes that power belongs to those who can wield it that the world is governed by a law that the strong dictate everything while the weak are taken advantage of and undeserving of existence. She doesn’t mind expressing her philosophy, having an apathetic attitude towards opposition. Her attitude can seem stubborn, but she actually doesn’t seem to really care about the opinions of others making it extremely difficult for others to get through to her. She only accepts her own believes and treats them as law, which she allows to govern her existence and backup her actions. On a good note, Fuun Mei is extremely loyal to a cause that she believes in; because of this she will set her life on the line to achieve such causes. Fuun Mei also has a rather disturbing obsession with death and existence and its impact on people, especially weak willed beings. Her everyday speech is littered with macabre idealisms that can often cause people to find her rather unnerving to be around. Her most memorable trait is her heavily disturbing and apathetic personality, which often frightens any potential friends away. Fuun Mei shows very little emotion outside of boredom, which is attributed to her distaste for people, places and things. She speaks in a very monotone and matter-of-fact fashion and seems to over-analyze whatever situation she is in. Whenever she does show humor, her laughs are awkward and choppy. During her training in the academy, Fuun Mei took advanced classes and grew close to a man named Mal who was a fellow student and exceled in the same areas as she did. For Fuun Mei this was the closest she had ever come to feeling love for a person. She was still for the most part herself; accept she had a new found reason for existing… and a deep passion for spending her time with Mal. She was still awkward and cold, but she tried… he even managed to make her smile on more than one occasion. Although after his injury and his disappearance, Fuun Mei has grown more cold and reserved then she ever had been which may be due to not really getting closure. History Fuun Mei was raised in the honored and noble family Feng Ji, a clan revered for its outstanding offspring and unmatched combat techniques, most of the family members being high ranking officers within the Soul Society. While the Feng Ji clan has a lot of support there are many that questions what happens behind the scenes; accusations of unlawful scientific experimentation have been thrown at the Feng Ji family and because of this Fuun Mei and her family are under constant scrutiny. Fuun Mei herself is a child prodigy within her family’s rankings, and expected for great things. As a child Fuun Mei underwent revolting procedures to enhance her abilities having had her blood regularly extracted and enriched with reshi. The process was extremely excruciating and heavily damaged Fuun Mei’s psyche and body. This experimentation was done in an unlawful attempt to create a super-Shinigami and caused her Zanpakutō to manifest in an abnormal-disturbing way being that it is literally her blood. The strange nature of her Zanpakutō has allowed her the ability to achieve unusual feats with her weapon, being able to bend it at her will to attack or defend with second nature-like precision. Having succeeded in their pursuit to produce a powerful Shinigami, her family has withdrawn from the public eye as to not draw anymore unwanted scrutiny about the unlawful experimentaion accusations presented to the public from suspicious noble families. Her family has however made it known that Fuun Mei is part of an ongoing legal experiment and that everything done to her is within the laws of the Soul Society, even though such claims are false. Fuun Mei was offered up to the Gotai 13 by the elders in her clan in an attempt to sway the other noble families into seeing the benefits of experimenting on Shinigami to increase combat proficiency; however she is unable to discuss any details about what was done to her or is still being done to her. The Feng Ji family has high expectations for Fuun Mei and has put immense pressure on her to perform above exceptional. She not only has a flexible and powerful Zanpakutō but she also excels in Reiatsu techniques and weapon skill all of which contribute to the high expectations her family has for her. She is 3rd seat in the 11th division and is known for her unpleasantly overwhelming execution combat style, she is however still being trained in Hakuda and high speed movement and has quite a ways to go to prove her profound worth. Threads *A Prodigy and yearning desire Powers and Abilities Masteries Spent: 3000 Banked: None Zanpakutō Inner World Vampyrium land of darkness by valhelsing2-d8ori3o.png|Inner World. Anime-monster-jaws-teeth-blood.jpg|Onikiba manifestation. Onikiba’s inner world is a barren wastelands with estranged mountain sides and scourged landscapes. The realm is slowly being engulfed by a blood red darkness; a fortress is situated in the distance but can never be reached symbolic for false hope. Onikiba is a wicked, deranged manifestation of Fuun Mei’s Zanpakutō spirit who lurks in the inner world tormenting her indefinitly. Fuun Mei expresses unmatched despair when talking about her Zanpakutō spirit as well as an unerving desire to be released from her existance. Onikiba is her number one tormenter and a large factor for her dark-cold persona. Onikiba (鬼牙-Demon Fang) Tumblr_mu258wshTy1sz6ufao1_500.gif|Onikiba being unsheathed. KzUTHM2.gif|Onikiba being unsheathed. 49d1d61db5a7eff5dfc010ac1f525a7f30362415_hq.gif|Onikiba being sheathed. Fuun Mei’s blood was periodically extracted and enriched as a child and has caused her Zanpakutō to manifest in a rather unusual and revolting way, through her blood. Her blood is the hilt and blade of her Zanpakutō and can be manipulated at will to defend or attack with second nature-like precision it can even be bent to create versatile constructs effectively giving her a rather unorthodox fighting style. When she wants to unsheathe her sword she must recite the Release Command “Bleed out demon!” and slice a place on her body (Preferably her hand) to draw out Onikiba. All of Fuun Mei’s abilities correlate with her blood and manipulating it in various ways, because of the nature of such abilities she experiences internal pain and can become extremely exhausted if she extracts too much blood from her body at once. This is usually shown through agonizing migraines and external bleeding, signs that her body is rejecting her Zanpakutō manifestation; in which case she needs to go in to receive more reshi enrichment treatments. In extreme cases of overuse Fuun Mei can completely pass out, which is why as of late she has undergone intense training to gain better control of her abilities. Release command: ''"Bleed out demon!"'' While Onikiba is formed, this ability can be used to counter a counterattack or block from an enemies weapon or ability, including a Zanpakutō block. This is done by quickly dissolving and then reforming to negate the block or bind. In short this ability releases her Zan: Onikiba from any form of CC: blocks, binds holds, etc. Tumblr mnziswvzR01qfbz1so1 500.gif|Armor forming. Fists_of_blood.gif|Armor used to enhance physical attack. The user creates a protective layer of blood over their skin for 2 turns reducing damage from attacks. The armor is slowly chiped away when attacked. Will reduce damage from 6 physical blows or 3 Reiatsu based attacks before completely falling off and going on cooldown. While the armor is active the users hand-to-hand physical attacks are slightly enhanced. The user forms a protective barrier of blood around themselves or a target that blocks against a single physical attack or single Reiatsu based ability. This ability can only be used in response to an attack, it doesn't persist longer then 1 turn. tumblr_mnzv6vkGEd1qfbz1so1_500.gif|Spheres forming. Tumblr mb1tqggakS1qj9qcpo1 500.gif|Spheres detonating. tumblr_mau21m6crc1rur2tvo1_500.gif|Spheres being controlled. 4014572adcbd445e52b012bfc256d83eb404716e9ebaa.gif|Spheres being controlled. tumblr_ns0ik6A3y51ualzuto1_400.gif|Detonation on contact. The user forms several spheres of blood that levitate in the air and are controlled by the ser. On command or contact the spheres explode knocking back targets and dealing devastating damage to to anything caught in the explosion radius they can also be moved by the user to block attacks or thrown at targets. The spheres last 2 turns before exploding on their own. The user channels a great amount of Reiatsu to pummel a single target with powerful surges of blood that hit a target with enough force to rip off limbs and break bones if the target is caught in the full attack. This ability is channeled for 2 turns during which the user continues to pummel a single target from their position. The user cannot move at high speed during this attack and can only slightly reposition within a general area of about 10 feet, in addition the opposing target is continiously pushed back while under the full force of the attack.The target isn't auto targeted however and can attempt to escape the attacks full power and fight back. The user stretches their blood before releasing it like a rubberband to create a powerful supersonic wave of blood in an aoe cone that knocks back everything in its path and deals heavy damage. Targets in close proximity to the shockwave can be sliced apart or lose limbs. The user creates a sticky blood net that they can send at a location to bind all targets caught in the web for 1 turn, restricting movement. This net has a great amount of utility and can be used in a number of ways, for instance, patching two objects together or creating a web to cushion a fall or even binding an objects in place, it can also be used in smaller patches to patch up flesh wounds. Racial Abilities Other Items None Interaction Cliff Notes Fuun Mei is a great OC to interact with if you’re looking for story based pacing and darker, deeper interactions that can help dive into your own characters ideals and past. If you’re looking for growth in personality and beliefs as well as story based pacing and even combat training she is great for those types of threads. When interacting with her she is very dark, and cold hearted and can even come off as a bit cynical to the world. It may take a bit of deeper writing to actually maintain an interaction with her, I wouldn’t suggest randomly rping with her, come into a thread with a specific goal in mind for your interaction and it should be quite easy to maintain a pace with her. Usually story based elements make it easier to keep a decent pace and get through a thread with her, especially action based interactions. As a final note, don’t feel bad if Fuun Mei doesn’t exactly seem to like your OC or seems uninterested… this is just her personality and it takes a bit of digging to actually start up a relationship with her, even if it’s an unhealthy one. OC Relationships Trivia *Fuun Mei's faceclaim is Enma Ai. *Fuun Mei's abilities are inspired by Deadman Wonderland. *Fuun Mei's theme is "Fully Alive " and "I'm So Sick " by Flyleaf. Her other theme is "Monsoon " by Tokio Hotel. Gallery Enma-ai-enma-ai-25763172-600-450.jpg Ai_Enma_(Fan_Art,_User_Picture,_Kusanagi-14,_1).jpg Addfe.png enma_ai_by_syunrii-d6dn40j.jpg tumblr_mejhomiJ1C1rk8a5vo1_500.gif Ai-chan-cute-enma-ai-14300208-225-350.jpg Tumblr n5qv2qPVF71rohehco1 500.gif Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info Pacific Time Zone Category:Shinigami